dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Powers
'Power' As a Shinto God born from the energies of the Sun, Issei is considered to be one of the strongest existences on the planet Earth, as well as the Supernatural World. At the moment of his birth, the immense energy emanating from Issei was felt by the likes of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and even the Dragon God and the True Red Dragon God Emperor. Even by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei was said by others to be unnaturally powerful, his natural strength far superior to the ranking of Ultimate-Class Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and Grim Reapers. Amaterasu stated that Issei's powers grew tremendously due to her sending him to Earth, allowing his physiology to adapt to the planet's atmosphere. When Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou discovered the infant Issei in the Ise Grand Shrine, his wails were powerful enough to induce tremors that shook the shrine. At the age of six, Issei's power had grown to the point that he was able to manifest an energy aura that was strong enough to severely burn a human's hand. At the time when he fought Riser Phenex, the Seraph Gabriel pondered that Issei's power was comparable to the might of Michael, an Archangel. Serafall Leviathan also mused that Issei had enough force to destroy the entire Underworld. He was also shown to be strong enough to damage Sirzechs Lucifer, a Super Devil. The immensity of Issei's power was showcased after he defeated the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, with the latter referring to him as "the most terrifying being he had ever come in contact with". With the Sun as his primary source of power, Issei's strength continued to increase throughout the story through unlocking new transformations, and meeting the Welsh Dragon Ddraig and the Evil Dragon Yamata-no-Orochi, both beings sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. After his body was altered to the physiology of a star, Issei's power skyrocketed to unimaginable heights. Upon absorbing the massive energy of a red supergiant star (UY Scuti), which resulted in the transformation Morning Star Issei, his power increased exponentially, surpassing all of his previous forms. Due to the billions of stars that exist, it is likely for Issei to become even stronger, having enough potential to continuously break his own limits. ;Statements by Author God Beyond Solar Issei is "infinitely stronger" than all of his previous transformations. Morning Star Issei possesses unfathomably colossal energy. ;Fighting Style Issei's fighting style primarily consists of perceiving the movements and battle capabilities of his opponents, and countering them with vicious and brutal attack patterns. He is a very observant and astute fighter, as shown during his battle against Loki. When Loki revealed that Fenrir's fangs possessed God-Killing properties, Issei immediately sought to rip one of the fangs out of the wolf's mouth, and stab Loki in the back, heavily damaging the Evil Norse God. During battle, Issei adopts a frighteningly quiet nature, rarely uttering a single word to his opponents. He often immerses himself in his own thoughts on how to keep the battle to his advantage. Attributes= 'Attributes' SolarIssei.jpg Kusanagi_Gauntlet.jpg IMG_2347.JPG Solar_God's_Emblem.jpg Welsh Solar Dragon Emperor.jpg Solar God Dragon Emperor.jpg Immense Godly Power: As the child of Amaterasu, Issei wields a vast amount of godly power. His sheer strength is noted enough to rank him as one of the strongest beings of the Shinto Faction, and arguably the most powerful being on planet Earth. As an infant, his power was great enough to be sensed by the inhabitants of Heaven, the Underworld, and the Dimensional Gap. Immense Strength: Issei is endowed with enormous physical strength, sufficient enough to overpower even the most formidable creatures of the Supernatural World with minor effort. While the level of his strength seemed extraordinary by human standards after growing up with them, by the standards of Gods and Buddhas, Issei's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower the likes of Riser Phenex, Fallen Angel Kokabiel, the Evil Norse God Loki, Susanoo-no-Mikoto, and much later on, Indra; who was a God with Ultimate-Class power. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Issei is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in battle, he is not above using unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his naivety and literal mindset, Issei is a very insightful and crafty fighter. He quickly realizes mistakes in his own battle tactics and corrects them, and almost instantly adapts to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Indomitable Will: Arguably Issei's most phenomenal trait, is his extraordinary willpower towards adversity. Even when up against an opponent that was more than enough to give him trouble, Issei has more often than not continued fighting no matter the cost. The moment someone has antagonized Issei in any way, he will immediately pursue them, and will absolutely not stop no matter how many obstacles get in his way. Teleportation: Issei is able to travel almost anywhere instantly without occupying the space in between. Apportation: He is able to apport himself and anyone else nearby to anywhere he chooses with the snap of his fingers. Astral Projection: Though he has not showcased this ability as of yet, Issei is able to display the wings of Ddraig and the Yamata-no-Orochi through a form of astral projection, showing them through his shadow. One of the reasons Issei does this is to signify his status as a possessor of Dragons. Telekinesis: Issei is able to impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. Immense Stamina: Due to being a Shinto God, Issei's stamina is tremendous, as he is able to use the power of the Two Heavenly Dragons, and an Evil Dragon without suffering any ill-sided effects. Regenerative Healing Factor: Issei can heal from any bodily damage given to him completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. The level of his regeneration increases drastically if he is near the Sun or a star. Absorption: Issei has the ability to absorb anything that retains solar and/or light essence, as shown during his battle with Riser Phenex. Issei also employed this ability during his fight against Kokabiel, in which he absorbed the Fallen Angel's light spear, which was the size of Kuoh Academy. When his body is physiologically altered to that of a star, he is shown to be able to absorb the stars in space. Illusion: Issei has shown the ability to cast mirages of himself, in order to catch his opponents off guard. He employed this technique during his battle against Loki. Solar Power: As a God born from the energies of the Sun, Issei can absorb solar energy, and this in turn augments all of his powers and abilities. Due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to the planet's environment, Issei is far more powerful than most solar deities. Soul Transfer: By utilizing Ddraig's transfer ability, Issei possesses the power to transfer a portion of his soul into an inanimate object in order to prolong his existence. Power Multiplication and Transference: Ddraig's ability, which allows Issei to multiply his own power, or transfer that augmented power to anyone or anything. Belief Empowerment: As a God that was raised on Earth, the level of Issei's potential is somewhat dependent on the thoughts and beliefs of humans. As a result, it is hinted that the genuine love the Hyoudou family have for Issei remains a contributing factor in his growth. Star Creation: Due to him becoming a stellar energy being; a.k.a a living star, Issei is able to channel his energy out of his being and form a small star. Similar to how Issei's power increases after he consumes the energy of a star, the same thing applies to a star's size if he were to pour his energy into it. ---- 'Dormant Abilities (Not Yet Unlocked)' Venomous Blood: The ability of the Yamata-no-Orochi. Light Based Weapons Generation: As a God who was born from the Sun, Issei has a natural affinity to light-based powers, and thus has the potential of generating powerful light spears. This ability is similar to the powers of Angels and Fallen Angels. |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Super Solar Issei' SS Issei.jpg Solar Flames.gif Solar Transformation.gif Solar_Flame_Aura.gif The first evolution of Issei's solar transformations. This form was achieved by Issei during his battle against Riser Phenex in a bout of rage. While in this state, Issei's hair spikes up in a orange-yellow or golden color, and he loses the pupils and irises in his eyes. His body is surrounded by a golden aura. In this form, he easily overpowered Riser, and was strong enough to inflict great damage to Kokabiel, who possessed power that was equivalent to that of a Satan-Class Devil. Issei was also capable of combating against the Evil Norse God Loki with little to no effort, before the former transformed into his Hell-Fire state and proceeded to overwhelm Loki. Super Solar・Evolution Issei Super_Solar_Issei_(Timeskip).jpg|'Super Solar・Evolution' Super_Solar_Issei_(Timeskip)_-_Profile.jpg Super_Solar_Issei_(Chibi).jpg|'Chibi Super Solar・Evolution' After becoming a stellar energy being, Issei retains the ability to utilize the original Super Solar transformation in conjunction with his God Beyond Solar state. Though most of the characteristics of the form remain unchanged, Issei's hair changes to a gold-white color, rather than the previous orange-yellow color. While it is essentially the same transformation, this state could also be referred to as Super Solar・Evolution (スーパーソーラー・エボリューション Sūpāsōrā eboryūshon). Due to Issei previously mastering the traditional Super Solar form before the alteration of his physiology, he is able to retain this state for as long as he needs to without any drawbacks, and can remain transformed indefinitely on an almost subconscious level. 'Hell-Fire/Phoenix Issei' Hell-Fire_Issei.jpg|Hell-Fire Form Hell-Fire_Issei's_Aura.gif|Hell-Fire Aura Issei gained this state by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in his Super Solar form. In this form, his hair reverts to its normal style, though it is black in color. His left eye returns to the color of brown, while his right eye acquires a black-grayish color. On occasion, phoenix wings of pure hell-fire would sprout out from his back. In this form, Issei gains the attributes of the Phenex clan, with the exception of being able to produce Phoenix Tears. Issei's power in this form was shown to be large enough to damage Sirzechs Lucifer, and overpower the Evil Norse God Loki without much effort on Issei's part. Because he attained this form by absorbing Riser's flames while he was in the Underworld, Issei can only access the transformation whenever he is in the location, and therefore, cannot transform into it on Earth or Heaven. 'Super Solar God Issei' SS_God_Sun_Aura.gif|'Issei absorbing the Sun'. Super_Solar_God_Issei_(Chibi).jpg|'Super Solar God Issei (Chibi)' Super_Solar_God_Issei_(Timeskip).jpg|'Super Solar God Issei - Timeskip' The initial final evolution of Issei's solar transformations, which was gained by him absorbing the Sun entirely into his body. While in this form, his hair lifts up slightly and is now a reddish-purple color. His eyes are sharpened, and his irises gain a red shade to them. He is also much taller and thinner compared to his previous transformations, and is surrounded by a explosive and flame-like aura. Issei first used this form to fight against his cousin and opposite Yoru-no-Mikoto, who had absorbed the Moon in order to fight on equal grounds with the former. Later on, Issei would employ the use of this transformation once more to fight the Heavenly Emperor Indra. 'Post-Timeskip Transformations' 'God-Killer Issei' A form that is entirely separate from his regular solar evolution line, God-Killer is a form that Issei achieves as a result of stabbing himself with Fenrir's fang, which is stated to be able to kill Gods and even the most powerful beings. When imbued with the essence of Fenrir's fang, a black coat of energy forms around Issei's body, with his hair gaining a black shade and his eyes changing to a blue color. In this form, he gains a double aura which consists of a smoky-like black aura combined with his own blood. 'Dead Star Issei' Dead Star Issei (死んだ星一世 Shinda Hoshi Issei) or Black Hole Issei is a unique transformation obtained by Issei in the midst of his most dire moments. After suffering an inevitable defeat by the hands of the Central Master of Shintoism and being thrown into a black hole, Issei managed to form a plan on how to effectively help the solar deities, call for assistance, and deal with Amenominakanushi himself. The birth of this transformation came about from the following steps. First, as Issei's body was being destroyed from the black hole, he, with the help of Ddraig, the Orochi and the clone of Albion, sealed a portion of his soul into the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi blade. During this action, the clone of Albion divided the energy of the black hole into the sword. This caused the remnant of Issei's soul to merge with that energy and become a being with the same physiology. Then the portion of the Solar God's soul managed to gain consciousness on its own, and began to pull numerous of stars across the Universe into it, empowering the soul even more. Finally, the soul manifests into a form of solid black substance with glowing eyes. As for the form's power, because Issei was for all intents and purposes, a black hole, and had also consumed the energies of at least a dozen sun-sized stars, the form is suggested to be far powerful than even his Super Solar God transformation. With the ability to consume all finite amounts of energy, along with his augmented strength, Issei managed to overpower Ameno (one of the highest ranked gods in terms of power) with little to no difficulty. Amenominakanushi even fleeted from the battle at some point, possibly suggesting that Issei may have even surpassed him in strength. Weakness(es) The name of the form speaks for itself. While it is indeed a powerful transformation, it does have its drawbacks. Firstly, the form itself was 'born out of death', suggesting that it is not a completely stable transformation. Secondly, as Issei states: "The only thing it can do is die...", which is confirmed by him constantly dripping blood and feeling the intense pain in his body. And finally, possibly the most dangerous drawback the Solar God has had, is that with all of the factors combined into one, in the end, Issei would be plagued with a true death sentence. If he were to proceed to fight with this form, he would've eventually disappeared completely from existence without even a single aspect of him remaining. Even if Ameno wouldn't have been able to, time would've surely destroyed Issei. 'God Beyond Solar Issei' God Beyond Solar Issei.jpg|'The God That Surpasses The Sun' Stellar Evolution.gif God Beyond Solar Explosion.gif God That Surpasses The Sun.gif God Beyond Solar Transformation.gif IMG_2531.jpg From Sun to Star.jpg God_Beyond_Solar_-_Emergence.gif Stellar_Issei.gif Six_Month_Time-Skip_Issei.jpg Stellar_Energy_Being.gif|'Evolved Issei' This is the form Issei assumed after his body was physiologically altered to that of a star. When Issei achieved this transformation, the form burst forth from his body. While in this state, his power greatly eclipses that of his previous transformations, and thus any other forms he achieves are augmented as well. In this form, his physical appearance remains mostly unchanged, while his body is imbued by a golden glow, and a double blazing aura of blue and white. Because it was achieved as a result of Issei's body structure changing to the essence of a star, the transformation is essentially Issei's new and permanent 'natural' state, which prevents stress and agitation from hindering him. It should be noted that while he has become a stellar energy being, Issei still has access to his original Super Solar transformations, and as such can further strengthen himself by the utilizing the forms on top of the God Beyond Solar state. This form is alternatively known as "The God that surpasses the Sun", or Evolved Issei. 'Morning Star Issei' Morning_Star_Issei.jpg|'Morning Star Issei' Morning_Star_Issei_(Original_Hair_Color).jpg Morning_Star_Aura.gif|'Morning Star Aura' Morning_Star_Issei's_Hairstyle_(UY_Scuti).jpg|'Morning Star Issei's Hair (UY Scuti)' Morning_Star_Issei's_Hairstlyle_(White).jpg|'Original Hair Color' This form is the result of the synchronization between Issei's God Beyond Solar state, and the energies of the red supergiant star UY Scuti. In this form, Issei's hair spikes up and adopts a light pink hue in color, with the hair possessing pure-white highlights. The strands of hair that hang down in this transformation are spiked up with the exception of three bangs, which dangle in front of his forehead. Another peculiar characteristic of the transformation is the small but distinguishable wisp of hair that juts out from the rest of Issei's hair. His facial features are sharper, and his eyes are more menacing and change to a dark green-gray color. Much like the God Beyond Solar form, the power of this transformation is emphasized by a double aura effect, placing a dark fire-like orange aura outside of a crimson-red aura. The outer aura is violently fluctuating and jagged while the inner aura maintains a gentle, flame-like appearance. The aura is also accompanied by bio-electric sparks, and Issei's body is surrounded by an ominous black glow. It is hinted that the hair color in this form was originally white, as Cao Cao noted that Issei's aura when absorbing UY Scuti was pure-white, and that in turn mixed with the red color of the supergiant star, causing it to turn pink. Due to Issei's transition from a solar deity to a stellar deity, this state is essentially a new cycled version of his original Super Solar transformation. Cao Cao referred to this form as Super Star, or Super Stellar, though it was most likely stated in a bout of curiosity and jest more than anything. 'Flaws' Despite its seemingly tremendous increase in power, the transformation possesses setbacks as well. This drawback was hinted when Issei noticeably had trouble absorbing the energies of UY Scuti, with him worrying about the notion of trying to fully absorb the red supergiant star into his body. Because he was unable to absorb UY Scuti entirely into his system, along with the fact that this transformation possesses intense energy that he isn't used to holding, Issei theorizes that he'll start to experience a severe decrease in stamina due to not being adjusted to the form. In order to bypass this flaw, Issei is able to release massive surges of energy from his body, lessening the strain, but not completely depleting the setback. Additionally, a requirement needed to sustain this form is mental fortitude. If Issei starts to become overwhelmed by rage or stress, his energy becomes unbalanced, therefore losing the compensation needed to prevent the amount of pressure the form puts on his body. 'Trivia' *One of the main reasons why this version of Issei is exceptionally powerful, comes from what Indra stated in High School DxD: Volume 10. From what he revealed, Gods and Buddhas gather the thoughts and beliefs of humans. Due to this, it can be inferred that the thoughts and beliefs of the Hyoudou family serve as an unknown catalyst to Issei's constant growth rate. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456